Difference Can Make All The Difference
by Erika Jaguire
Summary: Half human, and half black jaguar. What a combination indeed. A combination that, sadly, occasionally attracts the wrong sort of attention... When you're different, things happen. ( Rated M for later chapters)
1. On the Run

_-_

Half human, and half black jaguar. What a combination indeed. A combination that, sadly, occasionally attracts the wrong sort of attention. Some people seem to think that such a 'creature' would make a good attack slave, while others foolishly think it would make for a good slave in general. But mainly the price on its head… that's what it all comes down to. Cold, heartless money. This is where our story begins, where we find young Erika running for her life in an unknown territory, dodging trees and avoiding fallen logs in a desperate attempt to escape such people. She was not the type to give in, nor was she the type who took orders. This jaguar… no… this woman, was free, and she was going to remain that way. Or so she thought…

* * *

"Damn it! That cat woman is fast. Which way did she go!?"

"Hell, I don't know! But keep your guard up and your voice down, mate. We don't want her to surprise us…"

Two gruff looking men scoured the area below me as I panted heavily from being chased so far. _'Why did my tail have to appear right then!? I could have easily passed for a normal girl if it hadn't been for that!'_ I mentally cursed myself for my stupid instincts as I waited in the top branch of a tall tree, just hoping that they would give up this tiresome hunt and leave. My body ached, and I felt my paws stinging against the rough bark of the branch, wanting nothing more than to lay down in a patch of cool grass and rest…

**- CRACK - **

"Oy! There she is!"

_'Ugh… well I guess that's going to have to wait…'_ Reluctantly I resumed my escape, lunging from branch to branch across the canopy, hissing as I felt sharp branches and thorns taring at my skin, but never did I expect to feel the sudden burning pain in my side. An arrow. _'They… tried to shoot me…'_ My eyes welled with tears as I continued on, my head feeling lighter with ever jump I took as more and more blood drained from the wound. Night time was drawing near which would lessen their sense of sight, but what did that matter? If they couldn't see me, all they'd have to do is follow the trail of blood at this point. It was hopeless… my energy was all but gone. I finally collapsed onto the ground, slowly shifting back into my half form which only left me with my tail and ears. I no longer had the energy to fight. Tears streamed from my eyes as my ears lay back. _'Why can't they just leave me alone?'_ As I slowly lifted my head, half expecting to see the hunters, something else caught my eye. Light. There was light in the distance! I must be close to a town._ 'Maybe I can find an alley to hide in for the night…'_ I looked back as I saw the trail of blood leading directly to my current location. I would have to do something about that first. I bit down hard on my lip as I yanked out the arrow, using every bit of willpower I had left not to scream in pain. Of course, removing the arrow only increased the blood flow, so I would need something to stop it. I glanced around to see nothing but grass and trees, none of which would be useful. It was then that I looked down. My black dress was already tattered, so I tore off a portion of the bottom and tied it tightly around my waist.

"That will have to do… ngh… at least there will be no blood to follow."

I took one last glance into the darkness before limping towards the town.

**~~~~Time-Skip~~~~**

It hadn't been long, but given the pain I was in it felt like an eternity. I carefully snuck along the shadows until I came to a long single alley way with a dumpster at the end. Not the most ideal place to spend the night, but what choice did I have? I began to walk towards it when I felt the pain increase, causing a wave of dizziness to crash over me. With a mewl of distress I fell to the side, unable to move another step. This was it, wasn't it? I was either going to bleed to death, or the hunters would find and sell me off to some creep. I looked up at the shop beside me. The letters were so large that even in my current state I could read it. Undertaker. I gave a soft and tearful laugh. _'How ironic…'_ Silently I cried as the world spun around me, and I curled my tail up close to my face.

"Please… help me…"

But before everything around me went black, I could have sworn that I heard something… a cackle.

**~~~~~Undertaker~~~~~**

"My my! What have we here, then?"

I gazed down at the young woman who was currently laying in a pool of her own blood.

"A customer then? How convenient! And right on me own doorstep too!"

I kneeled down with a giggle for a closer look.

"Awwww. Such a pretty little thing. Shame that… looks like she's still alive too! …what's this?"

The clouds parted only slightly above me causing a beam of moonlight to shine upon her petite form, and what it revealed left me rather stumped.

"A pretty little thing indeed… but she's not entirely human by the looks of it."

I had to admit I was rather shocked. In all me years I've heard of Demon Hounds, Basilisks, and even demons themselves. I knew one, in fact. But never have I come across something or someone like this. Her skin was so pale and pure despite all the scratches, and through her tattered dress it looked like she had used a piece of cloth as a tourniquet to stop the blood flow of a wound.

"What the blazes happened to this poor girl?"

I looked both ways down the streets before picking her up into my arms, for some reason I felt obligated to help her which was rather odd for me. Then again, I was curious. I hummed merrily to myself as I carried her into my shop.

_"My humble self is the funeral home's undertaker,_

_and I humbly await the day to provide service to you._

_Let me make your body nice and clean,_

_and allow me to examine you carefully~"_

I gave a little giggle as I lay her down upon one of my coffins.

"Now then… let's get you allllll fixed up, shall we~?"

* * *

Please review if you enjoyed and would like another chapter~! Thank you all! ^^


	2. Undertaker

Darkness. All I could see was darkness. Was I dead? Did I loose too much blood? Did the hunters decide to do away with me? No… I can't be dead. If I was, wouldn't I be greeted with a bright golden light or something like that? _'Maybe… if I opened my eyes…' _

"… where… where am I? Is this…"

I slowly looked around as my vision slowly became less blurry, and as I took in my surroundings... a part of me wished that I hadn't.

"…HELL!?"

I shrieked as I quickly sat upright, realizing that I was surrounded by coffins. Not to mention the fact that I was actually **_IN_**one. I winced with a sharp cry as I sat up, pain coursing through every inch of my side. It was then that I remembered the day previous… what had happened with hunters… how one of them had shot me with an arrow. _'Did someone think me to be dead? Is that why I am in a coffin?' _

"…"

My eyes flickered to a dull grey just at the thought of it. Just because I was different… and there it was again. Yet another 'unique' trait that I carried. My eye color changed with my mood, just like a mood ring. That also made it difficult to pass as a normal girl when out in public. Not only did I have to keep my tail hidden and my ears covered, but I also had to keep my emotions as mellow as possible. I sighed and shook my head, then I hesitantly looked down to see the wound. It had been re-bandaged. My eyes widened as I suddenly realized what I was wearing. A simple black cloth had been wrapped around my chest, along with a small black skirt to match. Someone had tended to me. I wasn't dead after all! But then… why was I in a coffin? Is this a morgue?

"Aheheheheh… so then, you're finally awake I see."

I nearly jumped out of my skin upon hearing such a voice. Raspy and full of what seemed to be amusement, it echoed around the dimly lit room. Panic suddenly rose up within me as I realized my tail as well as my ears were exposed! I would be found out! Or what if he was one of the hunters!? I quickly tried to climb out of the coffin but it was of no use. The pain was too much, and I couldn't even bring myself to roll over. I mewled in utter terror, but soon something stopped my massive panic attack. A hand to be exact. One with long, black fingernails had rested itself calmingly upon my cheek.

"Now now, we'll be having none of that. You don't want to get your self all worked up now, do you? That wound of yours might just open up again and then all of me hard work would have been for nothing! Aehehe…"

Did I dare look? Slowly I turned my head upwards to meet the person behind the voice and I had to say I was… shocked. There, towering above me, was a tall man with long silvery hair, partially in braids while the rest dangled freely. He also wore a black hat with a long black ribbon that dangled just below his hair length, and his bangs were covering his eyes so I couldn't see what color they were. He also had a long black robe with a few 'decorations' such as what appeared to be beads and silver buttons. I was also slightly taken aback to see numerous scars. One was stitched clear across and around his neck, and it seemingly led up his face and above the bridge of his nose. _'Where did he acquire those…?' _

"Elloooo~~? Is anybody home in there~~?"

He cackled to himself as he waved a hand in front of my face with his sleeves dangling. They were far too long in my opinion, but who was I to judge? I quickly shook my head and regained my focus.

"O-oh! I-I… um… yes… sorry. You just scared me. I… I thought you were one of the hunters… you're not one of them, are you…?"

I tucked my tail and looked to the side, my ears laying back as I feared the answer that was to come.

"Hunters? Hmmmmm… is that how you came to be in such a state?"

He seemed to ponder this over for a moment, tapping his chin with his finger.

"Well! I am no hunter I can assure you of that, luv. Aheheehheheheh…"

He gave what seemed to be a mock bow as a wide grin spread across his face.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Undertaker. I'm simply a humble mortician~. Although I'm sure you've gathered that by now."

He gestured to the coffins and other such items that lay scattered about the room and I was quick to exhale a breath of relief, my eyes flickering from grey to blue.

"Ah… thank goodness."

I then smiled up at him, tilting my head as one ear lay down while the other stayed up.

"Were you the one who saved me…?"

He nodded as his grin widened all the more.

"Guilty as charged. Aheheeheheheh… found you collapsed outside of me shop, I did. A right mess too. I-"

"Ah! Thank you so much, Undertaker! Truly, you have no idea… you really don't."

I was so overcome with emotions that I couldn't hold back the few tears that formed in the corners of my eyes. It had been so long since anyone had shown my any sort of kindness whatsoever, and my eyes began to glow the brightest of any of blue.

**~~~~~Undertaker~~~~~**

I was rather taken aback at the sudden waterworks. The only time I ever saw tears in this shop were whenever I had living guests, but never did I see someone cry while thanking me. What all has this girl been through? All throughout our conversation, I couldn't help but notice her eyes. They never seemed to stay settled on one color. Now that fascinated me almost as much as her tail and ears. _'This girl is an interesting specimen indeed.' _

"Now now, luv. No need for tears. Why don't you tell me your name, hmmm? I already told you mine so I do believe it's your turn~!"

She wiped her eyes and nodded, and I watched as her tail swayed from left to right._ 'So interesting…'_

"It's Erika. And um… is Undertaker really your name? I thought you were just referring to your job."

She blinked a few times and I couldn't help but giggle at her confusion.

"Aeheheheh… of course it's me real name, luv. I wouldn't lie to you. So, Erika is it? That will do just fine. Now why don't you tell me about what happened yesterday, hmmm? And also if you don't mind me asking…"

I leaned in towards her.

"What are you?"

* * *

_**Please review if you enjoyed~! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
